


Stucky Twitter Oneshots

by Erosanderis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Diners, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosanderis/pseuds/Erosanderis
Summary: Earlier today I asked my twitter followers fo give me Stucky  prompts and I would write them a 100 word one shot based on it. I decided I would post them together on here. Enjoy! Xoxo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky walks in on Steve (big, muscly Steve) dancing to something embarrassing. Spice girls? ABBA?

“I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling twenty two,” was the first thing Bucky heard when he walked into his and Steve’s apartment. 

He did his best to make as little noise as possible. If Steve knew Bucky was home he would stop singing immediately. And if he stopped, Bucky wouldn’t be able to get it on video. 

He crept in the direction Steve’s voice was coming from, phone already recording his horrific singing. 

“You look like bad news, I’ve gotta have you. I’ve gotta have you,” Steve sang from the bathroom. 

As he got to the final chorus of the song, Bucky was able to see him through the partially opened door. He was using Bucky’s hairbrush as a microphone, acting as if he was putting on the performance of his life. 

Bucky barely managed to hold his laughter as he recorded. 

The second the song needed, Bucky stopped recording and sent the video in the group chat with him, Steve, Natasha, and Sam. 

He walked to his room before Steve caught him lurking. He just walked into the room when he heard a shout of “James Buchanan Barnes,” from his boyfriend. 

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.


	2. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..... my go to is always kittens but how about Stucky and a puppy.

“If I died right now I would die a happy man,” Bucky said from under a pile of golden retriever puppies. “It’s like I’m covered in a dozen tiny Steves.” 

Steve, who was sitting next to where Bucky was laying just laughed. “First of all, there are six dogs on you. Second, I thought you said I was a chihuahua when I was tiny. Mostly bark and a little bit of bite.” 

“That was only when we were out in public. When I had you alone you were a puppy. So sweet and constantly begging to be pet or cuddled.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“So,” the kid who worked at the pound started, “is there a particular one that’s standing out to you.”

The blonde looked down at his puppy covered boyfriend and knew exactly which one Bucky would pick. He was the smallest one, the runt of the litter. The puppy was the only calm one. He was laying down in the crook of Bucky’s neck, head resting slightly on his shoulder. 

Steve leaned over and pet the napping dog. “You’ve already named him, haven’t you?” 

“Yes. His name is Cap and I will absolutely choose him over you if you say you don’t like the name.” 

“Well, then I love it. And I love you.”

“Love you too, punk.”


	3. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all spring-like sunshine here today, so spring flowers in the park of florist? The daffodils are coming out! 🌼💐🌷

Narcissus, the hunter who fell in love with his own reflection in Greek mythology. It is also the root word of narcissist. Narcissus is also the Latin word for daffodil, a flower that symbolizes rebirth and new beginning. For Bucky Barnes, formerly known as the winter soldier, the flower felt like the perfect way to spruce up his and Steve’s apartment. 

Back in the 40’s he was often mistaken for a narcissist. The facade he put on to hide his and Steve’s relationship made him come off as overly confident and full of himself. It was easier to have the world seen him that way. 

The symbolism of the daffodil was fitting to him now. He was staring over in a new century after enduring decades of hell. It was a fresh start, a rebirth. 

As he adjusted the daffodils in the vase, he thought about the color. Yellow was always associated with joy, positivity, and optimism. Those were some of the words he would use to describe the current point in his life. Things were starting to look up for him. 

He knew the moment Steve walked through the door he would catch sight of the flowers and know all their different meanings. And he knew Steve would smile at the choice, showing how Bucky felt that he was in a safe, happy place.


	4. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles in the diner booth :)

“So we are totally going to split a milkshake, right?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulder. 

“That depends,” Steve teased, “will it be chocolate?” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “It can be whatever flavor you want sweetheart.” 

When the server came over to them, Bucky placed their milkshake order as well as getting some cheese fries to share. 

While they waited Steve snuggled up closer to his boyfriend. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair as they chatted about their days. 

They happily sipped their milkshake and ate the fries, not once untangling from each other. They remained snuggled up together in the booth of the diner until they left for the night.


	5. Bad artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted a story where steve is actually not a good artist but Bucky thinks his work is great bc he loves them

“Come on Stevie, it looks amazing!” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Come on Buck, we both know it’s not that good.” 

He looked down at his drawing of Bucky. Well, it was supposed to be Bucky. The eyes were uneven, the nose looked weird, and the lips looked more like a banana. 

At thirteen years old, Steve was not the world's greatest artist. Everyone except for Bucky seemed to have gotten the memo. It didn’t matter what Steve drew or how bad it was, Bucky always acted as if it was something worthy of the Louvre. 

Steve would never admit it to anyone, but Bucky’s compliments made him want to get better at drawing. He wanted his art to be as amazing as Bucky thought it was. There was nothing Steve loved more than to hear all the kind things his best friend would say about his work. 

“It is. I love it. Can I keep it?” 

“Why would you want to keep my crappy drawing of you?” 

“Because I love it and I love you.” Bucky’s eyes widened as he said that. 

Steve looked down, a blush crawling up his neck. “I love you too.” 

When he looked back up, Bucky was smiling brightly at him, and he couldn’t help but smile right back.


End file.
